


Children of the Dragonborn

by RewaAllana



Series: Sayori's Skyrim [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References, F/F, Other, Tamriel (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewaAllana/pseuds/RewaAllana
Summary: The orphans adopted into a world of love and danger of having their mother be the decider of the fate of Tamriel(Working Summery)
Series: Sayori's Skyrim [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496666
Kudos: 4





	1. A Day in Solitude

_Ram-Ku_

We moved to Soltude last month.

Mama said LakeView Manor wasn't safe - we all agreed with her, after all - we were attacked by giants, bandits, mages, wolfs, dragons and worst of all - spiders, Even when Mama hired guards or some of her friends stayed over, the attacks kept coming.

At least in Soltude, there are no spiders and the dragons rarely attack.

And I still get to have water nearby though the walk is a lot longer. Chases-Starlight and I go down to the docks often on our own to swim. 

We are older than we were in Lake-View. Old enough to join fractions if we want too. Old enough to adventure.

A thought I'm not sure about at all.

Today we met Telindil and Erissa just outside Brittiskilegio Orphanage - a new orphanage with mostly High Elves. I met Telindil while he was at the market and he showed me where he lived. I brought my little brother Ma’Rakha to come and see it and he said it was a good place - better than living with someone called "Grelod" like he and our cousins S'badd and Runa did.

But before we could settle with our new friends, the Headmistress - Nalcarum - tried to shoo us out, calling us beasts. Because she was wearing Thalmor clothes, I identified myself as a son of the Dragonborn. She went very quiet. Telindil later said that all the children were very impressed I shut her up.

The Thalmor fear my mother. That's a big thing.

Nalcarum is not a cruel Headmistress but she is strict and preaches too much on elven superiority. Thankfully, none of the orphans appear to care about it. They just want a family.

As for Erissa, she plays with the girls a lot. Chases-Starlight (I call her Chase since she insists in calling me Ram) is her best friend and she loves swimming with us.

They couldn't stay very long today as Nalcarum had ordered them to lessons so my sister and I decided to go home too. Chases almost left behind her necklace but I got it. A guard shouted at me, accusing me of thievery - before another told him to shut up and wished us well.

We're still new and really, the Argonian population of Solitude might as well be where me and my siblings are standing. 

Mama's friend Inigo says its better than Windhelm or even Riften though it's his favorite place. 

At least we are not in Dawnstar. I never want to go back there,

The thing about my family is that it's not your normal regular family.

I'm the first child the Dragonborn - yes that one - ever adopted. I'm also one of the longest to have stayed with her. Some of my brothers and sisters are living elsewhere now - either they've joined a fraction or they are adventuring. Some are even still living in LakeView under the protection of Mama's friends or in other houses Mama happened to buy. We talk through letters, sometimes about our lives, sometimes about what we have heard Mama do next.

Today, Mama was home. A rare thing. As much as she loves us all, she can't always be near. As the oldest, I sometimes help around the house, but we have a House Carl and servants too.

I live in luxury for an Argonian , I'm very aware of that.

Mama asked me if I had any "plans" and I told her no. She said that was fine, I could take my time, but she also wants me to try.

I'm not very good at most stuff but smithing and swimming. Maybe I can speak to the smith or get a job as a fisher. Chases is already writing an aplication.

Trouble is, I can swim but can't fish. I learned that the hard way in Lake View - but at least there is very few sightings of slaughter-fish.

Dinner was interrupted by a knock by the very same guard that accused me of thievery who - visibly embarrassed - apologized and left very quickly. 

Sofie came over from the Bard's College. She's a wonderful bard but I don't understand why she won't live with us - I've seen the so called rooms and its the same set up as our place if a lot less booze and noise. 

Mama left us again tonight but not without saying goodbye. I worry about her a lot when she's away though I know she will always come back. When is the big question


	2. A Day in Winterhold

Days like this - heavy snow with no fire - made Sissel wonder if she was crazy to attend the college.

Sissel ran from her cold bed to the library, shivering hugging herself tightly for warmth. Her robes were useless but at least a large fire was going strong.

Sissel had come a long way from the child who took secret lessons from a certain Jouane Manette - a man she knew was a powerful wizard and who could have rescued her and her sister from their father's violent temper and fists.

She didn't blame him though. What would the community do without him? And what exactly could he do to teach her father a lesson?

For a time, the only one who could comfort her was her twin Britte. But then Britte became just another bully - not as scary as her father but enough to create a distance that lasted when when their father was found killed in their house and they were sent to Honourhall Orphanage. It wasn't until they were chosen to go to Dragon's Keep and eventually adopted by - in Britte's words - "some filthy Khajiit" - that their relationship started to mind under a loving family. Sissel found herself surrounded by more siblings who protected her from Britte until the twin mellowed down and soon she was getting lessons from her new mother - the "filthy Khajiit".

Before Sissel had accepted her placement at the college, she asked her Khajiit mother a question from her dreams. She found her mother to be a honest woman and knew she would get an answer.

"You know I have these dreams or visions Mama? I had a dream of my father. He was beating me as he used to when all of a sudden, a knife slits his throat and it is you standing there."

"The Orphanage told us your father was murdered." 

"Erick took us home that night - we were playing in the tavern waiting for him. Erick found him and we stayed with him until the guards came and took us away. I....." Sissel took a breath; "If it was you that did that, I'm not angry. What you did was more than what the people around did for me and Britte. I don't know how Britte would react if she knew but I want you to know that...... I'm glad. I don't think my life would have improved...."

At the college, Sissel enjoyed her lessons but she missed home. It wasn't until a throw away comment was heard that she realized her mother was the "acting" ArchMage.of the college.

"Why aren't you actually ArchMage?" She had asked her mother when she came to visit her child.

"I'm busy fighting dragons and outsmarting Thalmor assassinations." Her mother said bluntly; "And its too cold."

Sissel had smiled; "True"

"You're siblings in LakeView have taken to adventuring - I'm not going to decide what you wish to do when you graduate but I'm sure a healer would be appreciated there. And its warm."

"You don't care for Winterhold?"

"I don't care for Winterhold or Dawnstar and especially Windhelm. The only reason I go there is for business and to make sure your siblings haven't been attacked in the streets."

Sissel's twin Britte was one of those living in Hjerim and the one who actually bought the house. While they did write and were close, Sissel didn't quite understand what was appealing about living in a house once used for murders. Murders their mother had solved. 

"Britte is the least of my worries" their mother admitted; "Britte knows how to fight and she is in a city with two taverns. She's happy."

"I'm not sure what I want to do when I graduate" Sissel admitted; "unless Aunt Inday wants a mage in the school, I may take your offer."

"Or do both. Or work for the college to have a real ArchMage - I will tell you then - the fire never goes out."

Sissel moved rooms that night under her mothers orders and enjoyed a night of warmth. Both from the fire and from her mother's furry hug and love.


	3. The Triplets of LakeView Manor

LakeView may have been too dangerous for some of their siblings to stomach but for the triplets - known as the "Whitrun lizards" by some of the more rude guards tasked in protecting thee old home of the Dragonborn, it was a paradise.

The Argonian triplets Ja-Ei, Eutei and Niima lived on the streets in Whiterun. They could often be found by the gildergreen tree during the day, though they also wanderd the streets. At night they slept in one of the alcoves by the main gate.

Eutei - bluer than her siblings - got by by selling flowers, simlier to her Nord sister Sofie. Sometimes the kind Jon Battleborn would buy a flower for his secret girlfriend for the woman in the Alchmiest shop bought from her - but mostly, Eutei spent a lot of days ignored.

Ja-Ei, the only boy, was a yuong thief the theives guild would have been proud of. His theivery kept him and his sisters getting hungry while the youngest triplet Niima made friends with the ex child begger Lucia and begged what little extra she could.

Ja-Ei was injured when a dragon appeared in Whiterun and while the dragonborn was there, he suffered from burns while his sisters escaped harm by hiding under the entrance bridge. He was taken to the temple for healing when the doors opened and the Dragonrborn - a red Khajiit woman appeared and apologized.

Eutei was shocked and curtsied. Ja-Ei just stared while Niima was confused. 

When the Dragonborn asked if she could take them "home", Eutei told her the streets were their home, but if she wished to help, they would be happy with a bowl of soup each.

They ended up in Lakeview Manor. A place they all knew was one of many homes the Dragonborn lived.

There, they met three Argonian friends of the Dragonrbon who were also staying there if only for a few days - a sharmen named Smoke-lots stayed at teh alchemy desk but they met and befriended Marsh-Walker and Swift-Strike who were both youths.

They met Ram-Ku and Chases-Stralight and other children and were shocked to find three beds prepared for them.

The three of them hadn't left since.

Although still young, the three of them ran the old Manor with the deepest of respects they could for their savior and new mother. Eutei watched the upkeep, ja-Ei, the staff and guards and Niima kept the garden safe. When they werne't busy, the three were seen practicing their combat skills or swimming in the lake. 

They could never be tempted to live in the cities, no matter how much their siblings or mother begged them. Bandits and dragons be dahmed. The streets were full or dark and sad memories for them.

Mods:

https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/76326

https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/50226


	4. The Traveler Kitten

J'Mairi, one of the oldest of the Dragonborn's "children" was never found in one place.

She traveled too and from each house, visiting her siblings but never for too long. She was no adventurer, sticking too the roads, and she took care of herself thanks to being a powerful and talented young mage.

J'Mairi was a Khajiit, but unlike most, she was not born in Elsweyr. She was the only Sunthay-Ract and female among four siblings who had grown to be Cathay-Ract and born to an Alfiq and Sunthay. The group she was born too did not just have Khajiit but Nords and elves too. It was not a big group but it was a peaceful community who hunted and sold wares. Much to J;Mairi's embarrassment, she was made to perform for gold while her brothers did labour for locals and enjoyed wooing many women. Still, she was very happy.

That all changed during a raid from bandits as the group made it's way to Riften. J'Mairi was the only one who survived without injury while her mother too lived but was severely injured. Her mother was able to take the young kitten to Riften, often needing her daughter to help her too her feet - before she finally succumbed to her wounds just outside the Riften gates where the guards had refused her entry.

J'Mairi did not remember much after seeing her mother die, but she recalled being inconsolable while the guards stood uselessly by with one of them telling her to "go back to her father". One of the fishermen however heard the crying and brought her to the Riften Orphanage.

But Grelod was there. And still very much alive - and stronger.

J;Mairi was the only Khajiit there with six human children living there. The only child who spoke to and befriend her was a Nord boy named Asberjorn - a friendship they kept after he was adopted by the local blacksmith. But as the only Khajiit, she stuck out like a sore thumb for Grelod. There was no Constance to protect her.

J'Mairi endured the Orphanage for a year. Then one night, she accidentally discovered her talent for magic causing everyone's beef stew to levitate and then fall on-top of Grelod. As much laughter as this brought the children, J'Mairi was beaten and tied to a pole outside to be left all night.

As she finally drifted to sleep, she heard the soft meowing of a house cat. She saw it looked very much like her small father. But it was no Khajiit and it said nothing back, just stared as if in pity. 

J'Mairi had learned to deal with many things, but not pity. In anger, she somehow managed to pull herself away from the rope that bound and she cased after the cat until she suddenly found herself in the middle of Riften. Too afraid to return to the Orphanage, she stole what gold she could find in the market stalls and used the coin to travel to Solitude.

For a few years, she lived in the streets of Solitude as a young pickpocket. When her belly was full, she practiced her magicka on the docks. She begged for gold, ate food from the gutter and on good nights, she managed to pay for a bed at the Winking Skeever. On bad nights, she slept in the street.

She was in the crowd when a guard was beheaded for letting Ulfric Stormcloak excpe the city - the man was someone who had insulted her and even tried to assault her so she watched with some satisfaction. But she noticed a stranger in the crowd - a fellow Khajiit - who seemed bewildered to be there.

A perfect target. Or so she thought.

The stranger was not that much older than she was, but her instincts were sharper and she simply grabbed J'Mairi's wrist. When the guard came, the Khajiit told the guard she was reprimanding her sister and to go away.

J'Mairi did not take the Khajjits offer to go with her o a "quest" but took the gold offered with a thanks. It wasn't until the Civil War was over did their paths cross again and J'Mairi realized that the Khajiit was the Dragonborn, By now, J'Mairi was a tall youth and wanting to adventure and this time she asked the Dragonborn to go with her.

Sayori accepted. Although still close in age, J'Mairi felt like she was near her mother again and finally accepted to be a "child of the Dragonborn".

She only returned to Riften a few times to meet her old friend Asberjorn but she never went near the Orphenage. She did once meet the guard who had denied her mother treatment and entry to Riften and embarrassed him by stealing his breeches.

Now she was travelling again. Mostly on her own. But she was at least happy.


End file.
